


Ballast

by PolarisAmane



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Adventure, Charlie downing pints, F/F, Sam being a tit, Slow Burn, Some sexy times, mentions of past Chloe/Charlie, nothing too graphic, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisAmane/pseuds/PolarisAmane
Summary: It's been just over a year since India, since the tusk and Asav, and Chloe and Nadine's partnership is going great. Better than great. Who would have thought that two dickheads could work together so well?Then Sam shows up with a new job - because of course he does - something big, huge even, and he needs a team.Nadine's not sure. Chloe's intrigued. They're all in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy, multichapter fic. I must hate myself...
> 
> If you're looking for historical accuracy then this fic is not for you. Research has been done but I expect that this fic will be about as historically accurate as the games - that is to say I made a lot of shit up.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes lovingly crafted by my own hands.

“Best driver in the business my arse.”

Chloe didn’t dignify that with a response. She couldn’t. Not with her jaw clenched shut, her teeth grinding with the strain as she helped push the damned rental jeep. She held the steering wheel with one sweat-slicked hand, trying to make sure that the useless thing went where they wanted it to.

Nadine pushed from behind. Every so often she swore, grunting out the words as she strained. It was a nice mental image, Nadine looking all sweaty; her muscles flexing and bulging as she almost single-handedly manoeuvred the jeep through the Moroccan scrub. It was enough of a thought to get a girl all hot and bothered. If she was lucky and she played her cards right then maybe Nadine would let her massage those muscles, give them the rub down they’d need after such a strenuous work out.

That wasn’t going to happen. Luck for Chloe was in short supply these days.

She raised her head. There was a ledge with a tree overhanging it. Perfect for what they needed.

“Here,” she wheezed. She pulled on the steering wheel and directed the jeep beneath the hanging branches of the tree. She squinted, it was too dark to make out what kind of tree it was. Not that it mattered; she just needed it to provide some measure of cover. She leaned over the car seat and pulled on the handbrake.

“Right. Whew. More of a workout than I’m used to.” Chloe was out of breath; her lungs heaving, from the chase, the fight, and then from pushing the stupid jeep for near two mile. Her arms and back ached in a way that she knew she would be feeling in the morning. “Bit more weight based, ya know, not my usual cardio.”

Nadine walked round from behind the jeep, frowning, taking in their surroundings. She had her FAL rifle at the ready. “We need to turn the jeep around.”

Of course they did. 

“Right. Let’s get that done.”

It took them nearly twenty minutes just to turn the stupid thing around. Once they were done Chloe had to fight the urge to just collapse against the jeep.

“I don’t like this,” Nadine said. She looked around, as though she had night vision and could actually see anyone approaching.

“For goodness sake.”

“We’re too exposed,” Nadine continued. She reached into the back of the jeep and pulled put an assault rifle. 

Chloe leaned on the bonnet. “This is the best we’re going to find tonight. Unless you want to go stumbling around in the dark.”

Nadine had her back to her but Chloe knew she was scowling.

They couldn’t risk a light; it would give away their position. They had expected competition, someone else looking for the treasure they were after, but for some reason they hadn’t expected guns. In retrospect that was fairly naive of them - completely fucking stupid actually - since they had brought guns with them and when had any of their adventures not wound up with someone trying to blow them up? 

“Do an inventory. We need to make sure we still have our supplies.”

“Where do you think they could possibly have gone to?” But Chloe did as she was told, muttering complaints under her breath as she climbed in the back of the jeep. She opened the case with their supplies in. The only source of light came from the Waning moon and the stars but she could make out their supplies: food, water, spare ammunition. “Oh look, every thing’s still where we left it. What a surprise. Colour me shocked that the rations didn’t get up and walk away.” She grabbed a canteen of water, dropped the lid on the case and locked it again. She stood and took a swig of water; it was blissfully cool on her parched throat. She stood on the jeep and looked down at Nadine who was still in full soldier mode, scouring the terrain with a critical eye, engaging her eagle vision. “It’s okay. All passengers are still in their seats,” Chloe announced. She handed the canteen down to Nadine.

Nadine took it. “We can’t be too careful. They could still be close.”

Chloe watched as Nadine took a long drink form the canteen, handing back up to Chloe, her scrutinising scowl not letting up for a second.

“Didn’t your mum tell you that if the wind changes your face will be stuck like that?”

Nadine’s scowl only intensified. “No. My mother told me useful things. Like: check your supplies and be aware of your surroundings.”

“Of course she did. Mum of the year I’m sure.” Chloe hopped down from the jeep and stood next to Nadine. “Sure she also told you that rest is important.”

“I’m taking first watch.” 

Chloe huffed out a breath. Nadine was being more stubborn than usual. “Look, I get that this new project hasn’t had the best of starts.”

“Understatement.”

“But us fighting won’t help matters.”

“Are we fighting?” Nadine turned to her. “I thought we were just having a conversation. Planning our night and then what we will do in the morning.”

Chloe chewed on her lip. “It feels like we’re… Look! You’re clearly in a mood.”

“And what kind of mood am I in, Frazer?”

“It’s not often that I’m the adult in this situation.”

“You're not being the adult now,” Nadine scoffed. “Needling me? An adult would just get on with the task at hand. An adult would know to check the supplies and our weapons. An adult wouldn’t have dropped her phone in the river and an adult wouldn’t have driven the jeep off a fucking cliff.”

“So this is my fault?” Chloe pointed at herself, incredulous. Unbelievable. “If it wasn’t for me driving down that steep slope – not a cliff- - we’d both be dead. Or are you forgetting the APC they had? We had to go over terrain it couldn’t follow. Maybe you should have been doing your job and taking care of all the guys with guns!”

“Hard to do that with your erratic driving.”

“Your just here for muscle, mate, and don’t forget that. You can’t shoot straight then what use are you?”

Nadine stared at her.

Chloe turned away and stalked off, kicking petulantly at the dry scrub below. She stopped, hands to her hips and looked up at the night sky. She exhaled. Slowly she turned and walked back towards Nadine. She usually wasn’t the grownup between them, but she could be when she needed to be. 

“I didn’t mean that,” she said, sidling up next to Nadine. “You're not just hired muscle.”

“I know.”

“I’m trying to apologise here, you want to make it easy for me?”

“Why would I do that, Frazer?”

Chloe winced. “Oof, that bad, huh?”

Nadine was like a statue, unmoving with her anger. She gazed out towards the horizon. Finally she pulled in a deep breath and then expelled it. “No, not that bad. I’m sorry.”

“So we’re both sorry?”

“Ja. We’re both sorry.”

She didn’t sound very sorry but this was the best they were going to do tonight. Hard to believe that less than two weeks ago they had been all smiles and jokes, and everything had been fine. “Okay. You take first watch. Wake me after a couple of hours and I’ll take over.”

Nadine checked her watch. “Sunrise is at Three-forty-seven. You take three hours sleep and I’ll have two.”

“Or we could both have two and a half.”

“No. You’re driving so you need more sleep.”

Chloe held up her hands in surrender. She climbed up into the back of the jeep and pulled out the lone sleeping bag they had packed. She removed her gun and set it down within easy reach. Next she removed her bra, pulling it out from beneath her t-shirt. She never could sleep while wearing the damned thing. “You will remember to wake me, right? Don’t go doing anything stupid like staying up all night.”

“Ja. Can you fix it?” Nadine gave the jeep a kick.

“The flat’s a piece of piss. The rest of it?” Chloe shrugged. “Won’t know till I see it.” And she’d need light for that. She shuffled down into the sleeping bag and tucked an arm beneath her head. She stared up at the night sky. She could see the Milky Way. The lack of light pollution had always been one of her favourite things about being so far from civilisation. Funny to think of all the people who would live their entire lives without seeing the stars. “We should go to Iceland after this.”

Nadine climbed up onto the jeep’s bonnet; she sat on it with her beck resting against the windscreen. “Frazer, go to sleep.”

“Roger that, china!”

/\/\/\

 

Two weeks ago…

 

London was cold and miserable and grey. It was late November and Nadine was feeling every single gust of wind and every slice of sleet against her skin like she was being flayed. She was wrapped up like she was going on a polar expedition, gloves, hat and a thick scarf wrapped around her face. Chloe and Charlie were just in their leather jackets, hoodies worn beneath and their usual jeans. Charlie had a hat on, his bald head more susceptible to the elements than Chloe’s with her gorgeous thick hair.

Nadine stuffed her hands in her coats pockets and hunched up her shoulders. She liked London but she hated England’s weather.

They turned a corner and headed down the street to the pub. The World’s End pub in Camden sat on the corner of the street and was lit up like a Christmas tree. Sam was waiting for them outside, puffing away on a cigarette. He wasn’t wearing a coat and was shivering in the sleet.

“What took you guys so long,” He whined, taking another long pull on his cigarette. His shoulders were hunched up and there was a shake to his bare hand. He was enjoying the weather about as much as Nadine was.

“Had to do me hair, mate,” Charlie said. He held open the door. “After you, ladies.”

Sam scuttled in before either Chloe and Nadine could, flicking the end of his still lit cigarette over their heads. 

“Sam!” Chloe gave him a shove as she went inside. Nadine just rolled her eyes. He was such a child.

Inside it was warm and loud. Music hummed low through the speakers and the chatter of other patrons buzzed over the top of that. Nadine eyed the groups in here. Mostly students. No one looked in anyways threatening. But then they wouldn’t. It was unlikely they would be attacked here, but it wasn’t completely out of the question when meeting up with Sam.

Nadine pulled her scarf down her face and drew in the first warm breath for what felt like hours. 

“I’ll get us a round in.” Charlie pushed his way through the crowd towards the bar. The change in temperature from outside to in the pub made her shivering worse. She pulled her hat off and stuffed it in her coat pocket, shaking her head to loosen her curls. 

“I got us a table,” Sam said. He led them away from the bar to the booths. All but one was occupied, squashed full, people practically sitting on top of each other. Sam led them to the lone empty one that had what Nadine assumed was his coat chucked across one of the seats. A tall skinny kid wearing glasses stood by the table playing with his phone.

“Hey, thanks for watching the table for me, Ravi.”

The kid looked up. “No problem, Mr Drake.”

Sam pulled a tenner from his pocket and handed it to Ravi, who took it. “Thought we said twenty?”

“We did?” Sam patted his pockets. “Out of luck, kid. I only have the ten.”

Ravi pushed himself up to his full height. It was impressive, but he was such a beanpole there was no weight behind his threat. “We said twenty.”

“Twenty quid just for watching a table?” Chloe laughed. “Still shit at negotiating then, Sam.” Chloe turned to Ravi and flashed her pearly whites, eyelashes fluttering. “Ravi, is it? I can call you Ravi, can’t I?”

“You gonna pay me the other ten?” He cocked his head to the side, pressed his shoulders back and thrust his chest out. Nadine rolled her eyes.

“Not a chance. Twenty quid just for standing around and looking at your phone? You do that for free every day.” Chloe slid up closer to him. “What I am going to do is educate you. See my friend here.” She nodded back at Nadine. “Well she’s had a long day and she would very much appreciate your accepting the very kind, and frankly completely unearned, ten pound you’ve already received and moving out of the way so she can sit down.”

He looked over Chloe at Nadine, who must have looked less than threatening in her jacket and her hat, with her runny nose and her chapped lips. She looked like a wet half frozen mess.

“He said twenty -”

“She means I’m going to punch your fucking teeth in if you don’t move,” Nadine cut in. She might not have looked threatening at this precise moment but the tone of her voice certainly sounded it. Ravi wilted.

“No need to get violent,” he mumbled and shuffled off. “Cheapskates.”

“That wasn’t very subtle.” Chloe turned to Nadine, smiling.

“I’m too cold for subtle.” Nadine pulled off her wet coat and hung it over the edge of the booth, before sliding in. Chloe slid in after her. Chloe always sat at the edge of booths, seats, tables, never letting herself be trapped in by bodies. She never said it but Nadine knew it was in case she needed to make a hasty exit.

“Well, that takes care of that.” Sam cupped his hands over his mouth. “Thanks Ravi!” He bellowed over the din. “Kids these days. Yeesh.” He sat down in the booth, bouncing with excitement. He had messaged them all saying he was onto something big. Something so big he needed a team.

Nadine had been hoping for more time off after her and Chloe’s last outing. More time to recuperate, to tend to old wounds, and for her to put time in at the gym. Her workout routine had taken a serious hit since she’d embarked on this treasure hunting career and she was really starting to feel it. 

Charlie pushed his way through the crowd with four pints skilfully held in hand. He set them down on the table and shuffled into the booth next to Sam. He pulled his hat off and rubbed his hand along his head. 

“If that’s a Foster’s then I’m going to be angry,” Chloe said pulling one of the pints towards her.

“Don’t worry, it’s not Foster’s,” Charlie replied. He picked his pint up. “Cheers!” And drank half of it in two gulps.

Nadine pulled her pint towards her and eyed it suspiciously. It was lager, she could tell that much by looking at it. “What’s this about?” She looked up at Sam.

Sam grinned. He ran his fingers through his hair, flicking bits of water away. “Have you guys ever heard of Count Frederick Cseszneky?”

“Descendant of the Habsburgs, or so he claims,” Charlie said. “Mental case. Not actually a count.”

“Has one of the largest collections of antiquities in Europe,” Chloe added.

Nadine had never heard of him. Going by the gleam in Chloe’s eyes he was worth a hell of a lot of money.

“That’s him!” Sam snapped his fingers. “Well he’s been cooking up something special. Word is he’s after a suit of armour that belonged to a British colonel from the English civil war. He’s got parts of it already but he’s missing the full set.”

“He wants someone to track them down?”

“Bingo!”

“They were still wearing suits of armour in the seventeenth century?” Nadine asked. She sipped her lager and grimaced. Would it have been too much for Charlie to ask her what she wanted to drink? She hated lager.

“Not like a full knight’s suit,” Charlie said. “But depending on what regiment he was in he might have had more than just a helmet and breast place.”

“Why does the Count want this suit of armour?” Chloe asked.

“And how much is he paying?” Nadine added.

“Right.” Chloe nodded at Nadine.

Sam picked up his drink and looked twitchy. 

“Sam.” Chloe leaned over the table. “How much?”

“Weeeeell.” Sam rubbed the back of his head. “He’s been vague, but potentially the lack of a solid offer is the best part.”

“No money, no job. We don’t offer a free service, mate.” Chloe leaned back in her seat. She nudged her knee against Nadine’s. “Say we get out of here, china.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Wait! Waitwaitwait!” Sam practically lunged across the table. “Just wait. And listen to the rest of it. Promise it’s worth it.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and settled back down. She waved for Sam to continue.

“Anyone else want another?” Charlie asked. He waggled his empty glass at them.

“You can have mine.” Nadine pushed her barely touched pint towards him.

“Cheers, luv.” Charlie downed half this pint as well. “What I want to know is why Count Dracula is interested in some random arse soldier from the civil war. Jack Ketch’s block, yeah, alright; Cromwell’s knickers? Sure! Nell Gwyn’s mummified tit? Makes perfect sense.”

“Nell Gwyn was after the civil war,” Chloe said.

Nadine frowned. “Who was Nell Gwyn?”

“Charles the Second’s mistress. You know that ridiculous painting I have that you hate?”

“The one with the woman making sausages?”

“With her boobs out - yeah.” Chloe grinned. “Well that is Nell Gwyn.”

“I don’t even want to know why you have that,” Sam muttered. He cleared his throat. “Who cares why the count wants this armour. The important thing is he’s offered a great reward to whoever can find him the whole set. Sort of.”

“He and I might have very different ideas of what “great reward” means,” Chloe said. 

“You're really not selling this,” Charlie said. He downed the rest of his pint. “Now I’m definitely going to the bar.”

“It’s going to be a pretty big job so I need a team for this,” Sam said. “I know it’s going to be a big job and I know the rewards going to reflect that because Cseszneky has just thrown this job out to all treasure hunters.”

“Huh.” Chloe cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing. “He didn’t approach you with this?”

Sam shook his head. “Anyone and going by what Sully passed on to me everyone is going for this.”

“Chloe?” Nadine turned to her partner. Chloe looked thoughtful and… troubled. “What is it?”

“You're not shitting me Sam? Because I swear to god of you are.” She left the threat hanging.

“I’m not shitting you.” Sam held his hands up in surrender. He drew lines across his chest with his finger. “Cross my heart. I even doubled checked this with Nate, and even he’s heard about it.”

Chloe exhaled heavily. “Right. Tell me more about this soldier.”

Sam’s expression lit up, his grin stretching across his face. “We only know a little bit about him. His name was -" Sam preened. “Samuel Elliston. And you know with a name like that he was good stuff.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Aaaand - he was a royalist.” Sam did jazz hands. “Ta-da!”

“That’s it?” Nadine demanded. “That’s all you’ve got.”

“Right. Well. Let me confer with my partner.” Chloe turned to Nadine. “What do you think?”

“That this is a fool’s errand.” Nadine didn’t bother to keep her voice low. 

“Agreed. British history isn’t exactly my area of expertise.”

“Explains Cutter. Question is.” Nadine side-eyed Sam. “Why does Drake want us as part of this team?”

Sam was pretending to inspect his packet of cigarettes. He tipped them from side to side, peering into the package as though it held mysteries just waiting to be discovered.

Chloe sighed. “It might be worth putting out a few enquiries. See if this is legit.”

“He’s not telling us everything,” Nadine hissed. Something was wrong with this; she could feel it in her gut. It would be a bad idea to take this job. She had learned over the years to trust her gut, even the most meticulous planning would only take you so far, only a fool wouldn’t learn to trust their instincts. Her own had got her out of more than one bad situation. But Chloe had that look in her eye, that little spark of interest that told Nadine that Sam had stoked her curiosity. Chloe’s instincts could be just fine, but they were more reactive, and she was only thinking about the payout and the adventure, and thinking nothing of the danger or the why. What was Sam keeping from them?

“Hey. We’re not agreeing to anything just yet,” Chloe said. She squeezed Nadine’s knee beneath the table and grinned, all cocksure and bright-eyed, and Nadine almost hated the way her stomach fluttered. She knew that if Chloe agreed to this she would go along too.

Charlie reappeared with a new pint in hand. He sat down, thumping his pint on the table. “What I miss?”

“They’re in!” Sam yelled triumphantly, two fists in the air.

“Oh. Good.” Charlie swigged his pint. “We should probably get to work then.”

Nadine’s stomach sunk. This was going to be a very bad idea.

 

Charlie finished his pint and they all headed back out into the rain. Sam immediately lit up as soon as they were outside. Nadine fought to get her hair back under her hat, muttering to herself about British weather. She stumbled up the street, Sam, smug as all hell, at her side. He had a lit cigarette dangling from between his lips and was practically skipping. She was so focused on her own annoyance that it took her a moment to realise Chloe wasn’t with her. She stopped and turned. Chloe was still outside the pub, standing beneath the lights and talking to Charlie. Nadine nearly stumbled. She knew about them, about their past. Whatever residual flutters she might have felt from Chloe’s earlier grin were now smothered. They stood that bit too close, both smiling as they chatted away.

Nadine spun round and stuffed her hands in her pockets, stalking off. Chloe’s past entanglements were none of her business. She’d never let any of the other ones that she’d run into bother her and she certainly wasn’t going to start by letting Charlie _fokken_ Cutter get to her.

“Oi! No hanky-panky you two!” Sam bellowed at them, and then tittered like a school girl. “He just gave me the finger.”

“Not surprised.” Nadine hunched up her shoulders.

She heard hurried footsteps behind her and then Chloe was there, gently bumping into her. “What’s the rush?”

“It’s cold.”

“Can’t argue with that. So let’s get home, get warm and tomorrow we can get started on some work.” She turned to Sam. “Where are you going?”

“I’m staying with you,” he answered.

Chloe turned to Nadine. “Apparently he’s staying with us.”

“He can sleep in the hallway. Find out who keeps stealing the doormat.”

“He can replace the doormat.”

“I’m hurt.” Sam held his fingers against his chest. “Real friends would let me sleep on the couch.”

“Well I suppose we can let you have the couch.” Chloe sounded put upon.

“You’re too kind.” Sam shuffled on ahead of them.

Nadine sighed. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” Chloe nudged Nadine with her elbow.

“Are you sure you want to take on this job? Like you said, British history is not your area of expertise.”

“I haven’t agreed yet.” Chloe flashed a smile. “All we’re doing is a little bit of research. Y’know, look into the specifics of the job to see if it’s worth our while. If it’s not then we’ll leave Sam and Charlie to it.”

“You promise?”

“Course I do, love.” Chloe winked at her. “Cross my heart and all the rest.”

/\/\/\

Now…

 

It was the third ting of metal that woke Chloe. She rolled over and hit her face off of one of the storage boxes. Gunshots rattled in the distance as Chloe struggle out of the sleeping bag.

“Frazer, get down!” Nadine yelled.

Chloe threw herself over the side of the jeep and landed hard on the ground. The bridge of her nose was throbbing where she’d smacked it off the box. Nadine yanked her back against the jeep. Another succession of tings and bangs rattled off the jeep. They were under fire. 

“Shit!” Chloe gasped. She’d left her gun in the jeep. “What happened?”

“Jalowicz’s men found us.” Nadine moved round Chloe, waited for a break in the gun fire, then popped up and fired off a quick burst, dropping back down under cover. Return fire pinged off the bonnet of the jeep.

“We need to move.”

“No shit.”

Chloe shuffled along the length of the jeep. She peered round the back, squinting into the dark. A flash of light, the ripping sound of bullets flying past her, and dirt flying into the air. She whipped back around the jeep. “Not good. Not good at all.” There was no cover other than the jeep. They were fucked. Nadine returned fire. Chloe risked another peek. It was too dark to see, the only thing that gave away the position of their attackers was the flash of gun fire.

“Okay,” she whispered. “Okay, I’ve got an idea. You’re not going to like it.”

“What’s new there?” Nadine yelled back. “I’m nearly out.”

Chloe got up on her hunches and risked reaching over the jeep into its back.

“What are you doing, Frazer!”

Chloe grabbed the spare tank of petrol and her gun and dropped back down. She hopped back up and quickly snatched up her bra. “I’m going to need this later.” She stuffed it in her pocket while Nadine gave her an incredulous look. “You trust me, right?”

Nadine just stared.

“I’m going to do something a bit crazy.” Chloe held up the tank and grinned.

She’d always quite liked fireworks.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a wee bit darker than the previous one.

Nadine was distracting in the best possible way.

This was something that Chloe had known the first time she had laid eyes on her. The few pictures of her that she had seen did not do her justice; and the description of her that Sam had offered… Well, it had made her sound eight foot tall with arms like tree trunks and legs powered by pistons. His description made her sound like the Terminator, a ruthless killing machine that no mere mortal man could hope to stop. So it had been a surprise to find that Nadine was actually shorter than Chloe. It had been a surprise – a very pleasant and welcome one – to feel such a hit of attraction, a jab to the solar plexus that had left Chloe momentarily winded. It had been a long time since anyone had made Chloe feel like that. And because of what Sam had told her Chloe had been prepared to hate Nadine - she’d been on the wrong side of far too many mercenaries in her career to ever have any love for them- so it had been a shock to find that she genuinely liked the woman. And even more of a shock was how quickly she found herself liking and trusting her. Chloe didn’t even trust the Drake brothers and they were the most trust worthy thieves in the business.

Nadine’s arms might not be thick as tree trunks but they were distracting all the same. Every single physical aspect of her was distracting, from her thick honed muscles, the broadness of her shoulders, the line of her neck and the scar along her collarbone, and even the bounce of her curls - all very distracting. 

She was especially distracting now, all sweaty from her work out, a towel draped around her shoulders, and sucking on a bottle of some sports drink, her throat working and her lips… _god her lips!_ Chloe appreciated that Nadine needed to do her work out but did she have to do it when Chloe was trying to _think_?

Books on the civil war were spread out across the floor, as well as copies of documents from the era, all supplied by Charlie who had turned up bright and early that morning, coffee in hand and a grin on his face. 

Chloe looked away from Nadine and tried to concentrate on the passage she was reading about military manoeuvres in the battle of Edgehill. It didn’t look like Elliston had fought at Edgehill, or at least they could find no official record of him being there.

“I’m starting to think this guy didn’t fight in any battles,” Chloe muttered.

“Least we know he actually existed,” Charlie said. They had found his name on an old census record and from that they had found when he enlisted in the military. After that the trail went dead.

“He’s not among the dead from any battles. So he survived the war.” Charlie set aside a bit of paper, frowning. 

“He’s not listed as fighting in any battles.”

“Doesn’t mean he wasn’t here,” Nadine said. She rubbed the side of her jaw with the end of her towel. 

“You know anything about the civil war?” Charlie looked up at Nadine. He was sat on the floor with Chloe pouring over books and his own notes. He’d been chewing on his pen, ink now stained the corner of her mouth.

“The battles. I studied military history.”

Charlie’s face lit up. “What can you tell us then?”

“That it was a badly fought war.” She put the now empty bottle down on the counter and leaned back, crossing her arms. Chloe tried not to stare at her forearms, at the way the muscles tensed and hardened, she tried not to think about how they felt around her body, or how they would feel in a different way than hauling her back from a cliff edge. She bit her lip. If Nadine didn’t taker her gloriously sweaty self from the room then Chloe was going to need a cold shower. “Lot of revisionist history went on afterwards. Neither side could afford the war; neither side had a competent commander.”

“What about Cromwell?” Chloe asked. She forced her eyes away from the thick cords of muscles of Nadine’s arms to look up to her face.

Nadine snorted. “He only got so many victories because the Royalists had even worse commanders than he did. I’ll give him this: he could organise an army, but his favoured tactic was just to hit hard and fast. He relied too much on his cavalry. Against anyone other than Prince Rupert he would have lost and lost badly.”

Charlie made an impressed grunt. “She should be down here with me instead of you.” he nudged Chloe with his elbow.

“Sod off, this isn’t my area of history.”

“Your man Elliston would have been pressed into service. That’s probably why there’s no record of him serving beyond his enlisting.” Nadine shrugged. 

“Cromwell was the first to create a modern professional army,” Charlie said, and Nadine snorted again. 

“Plenty of countries had professional armies,” she said.

“The Romans the Greeks.” Chloe ticked them off her fingers.

“I said modern,” Charlie sounded defensive.

“Assyrians, the Ottomans,” Nadine continued. “But an English white boy does it and we have to pretend like he invented the wheel.”

“That’s my cue to shut up.” Charlie picked up one of his notebooks and started pouring over the contents.

Nadine grinned at Chloe in victory. She turned on her heel and Chloe’s eyes trailed after her as she marched off towards the bathroom. 

“You’re not very subtle,” Charlie said quietly. 

“I’ll have you know that I am the queen of subtle.”

“Right, luv.” Charlie grinned.

“So subtle that it’s my middle name.” Chloe grabbed a book at random and buried her head in it.

“You’re blushing.”

“I don’t blush.”

“Which is a bit better than the sight of you drooling.”

Chloe turned to face him. “I don’t drool either.”

Charlie guffawed into his hand. “Sure. I believe you. What if I call Ms Ross back into the room, eh? Maybe she could, I dunno, like, stretch for you.” He mimicked a slow stretch, his arms slowly rising above his head. “Maybe her tank top pulls up a bit. Maybe your eyes pop out their sockets.”

“Maybe you shut the hell up?”

That set him off laughing harder. “I can’t believe nothing’s happened between you two.”

“Why would it?”

“Because it’s you. Since when were you ever a prude about these things? You getting frigid in your old age?”

Sighing, Chloe dropped the book she was pretending to read on the ground. “We’re business partners. I’d have thought that of all the people in my life you would understand why mixing business and pleasure is a bad idea.” She pushed herself to her feet and made her way to the kitchen.

“Chlo, c’mon,” Charlie called after her. “I was just messing with you.”

Once she was out of sight of Charlie she pressed the back of her hand to her cheek. She didn’t feel hot. She probably hadn’t been blushing but… But she hated that Charlie was reading her so easily. So much of her shtick was about manipulation. She had built up a reputation among her community of being hard to read; of having people second guess her motives and never truly knowing what cards she was playing. Nadine threw that all out the window. Chloe couldn’t afford to be this transparent around her.

But it was Charlie and he knew her that bit too well. Maybe it was only obvious to him? Sam hadn’t said anything, and he definitely wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to wind her up. 

She opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of water and poured herself a glass. She gulped down the water and poured herself another glass, and then moved back through to the living room where Charlie was again chewing on his pen. She set the glass down on the coffee table and dropped back down to the ground next to him. He looked up at her. There was even more ink on his face.

“Charlie, you got a little something…” she pointed around her own face indicating the areas he had ink on his own.

“Wha..?” He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand smudging the ink. “I get it?”

Chloe laughed. “No. Here, stay still. I’m going to do to you what my granny used to do to me.”

“You gonna hock on a hanky and rub me with spit?”

She took hold of his jaw and angled his head, licked the tip of her thumb and began gently rubbing the ink away. “Not quite that gross.”

Charlie smiled softly. Too softly. He smiled like he used to when they were actually a thing and it looked like it might get serious. Before he had broken his leg, and she had tried to settle to look after him, before they’d driven each other crazy and nearly to the brink of hatred. She had a special little ache in her heart for Charlie that was nestled right alongside with Nate. Two very good reasons why mixing business and pleasure was a bad idea. People got hurt. 

Her movements slowed. 

People got killed. 

Harry had been killed. She hadn’t felt for Harry the way she had for Nate or Charlie but she still carried that weight of responsibility. She’d had a hand in his death. He had been greedy and reckless, his ambition outweighing his skill, but he had cared for her. He had tried to protect her in his own way. And now he was dead.

Charlie took hold of her hand, pulling it away from his face. He was smiling still, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Nadine cleared her throat loudly from the doorway. Chloe jumped, breaking apart from Charlie like they’d both been electrocuted. 

“Am I interrupting? “Nadine asked. She was smiling but it was anything but sweet. 

“Jesus!” Charlie put his hand to his heart and rolled over onto his back. “Me ticker!”

“No, Charlie just managed to get more pen on himself than on the page.” Chloe shuffled away from him. Distance, she needed distance from him and from Nadine and the awful predatory toothy grin she was directing at Charlie. 

“Sure.” Nadine sounded less than convinced. She was freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a hoodie, loose and comfortable, casual in a way that Chloe knew very few ever got to see her. She crossed the room and dropped down on the couch. “How’s the research going?”

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. “Crap. I don’t understand why Cseszneky is interested in this guy.”

“I got some contacts at Cambridge I can ask. See if they know anything.” Charlie stood up and flexed his leg, the one he had broken all those years ago. He moved away from Nadine, careful not to turn his back on her. He picked up his rucksack and started gathering his things.

“We’re drawing a blank here so sounds good to me.” Chloe leaned back on her hands. Nadine was still looking at Charlie like she might rip his throat out with her teeth. Perfect. Lovely. Nothing about this work project was going to be awkward at all.

Nadine crossed her arms, her head tilted like she was about to launch into a tirade but the flat door burst open and Sam jumped in.

“Heeeeey!” he yelled. He had an unlit cigarette perched on his lips, a cheap plastic carrier bag in one hand and a door mat in the other. “I got the doormat back!”

“Our doormat is red,” Chloe said, eyeing the bright pink fluffy monstrosity he was waving about like a victory flag.

“Oh.” He looked at the mat, shrugged and tossed it back over his shoulder, kicking the door closed behind him. “In better news I have a lead.”

“What?” they all said over the top of one another.

Sam sauntered across the flat towards the couch and flopped down. He plucked his cigarette from his lip and tucked it behind his ear. “That’s right. I have a lead and I know what our next step should be.” He fished around in his carrier bag and pulled out a can of Monster!. “While you nerds were doing the book stuff I was doing useful work.” He opened the can and slurped at it.

“Well, what is it?” Nadine demanded. She turned her glare from Charlie to Sam. Charlie sagged in relief.

“I got in touch with Sully and explained our situation and he put me in touch with some other people. People who know Tamas and Viktória Cseszneky.”

“Who?” Charlie said, bewildered.

“His children?” Chloe guessed.

“Oh yeah! And they are just as batshit as their old man.” Sam looked so pleased with himself. “Now, I got a bit of information but I think we’re going to have to buy the rest. See, it looks like Tamas and Vikki are not thrilled by their dear old pop’s game. They’re amateur treasure hunter’s themselves. More the kind that throw money around and get other’s to do the dirty work, but it’s still something of a passion of theirs.” He paused to drink more.

“And?” Chloe prompted.

“And they’re playing this little game too.” He lifted his can to them. “Ta da!”

Chloe and Nadine exchanged a look.

“That’s it?” Nadine said. “That’s all you’ve got?”

“Mate, I thought you had a lead on Elliston,” Charlie said.

“Well, I kind of do.” Sam rubbed that back of his head. “See, Tamas and Vikki are out somewhere in Europe doing whatever it is rich Europeans do, but one of their retainers is here in London on business.”

“On treasure hunting business?” Chloe could feel the grin spreading across her face.

“Bingo!” Sam saluted her with his can.

“So we find this retainer and shake the information we need out of him.” Nadine rubbed her jaw thoughtfully.

“Well, we could bribe him.”

“With what?” Charlie asked. “Don’t know about you but I’m skint.”

Sam looked hopefully at Chloe.

“Not a chance. We’ll just talk to this retainer and get the information out of him the old fashioned way.”

“So charm or violence,” Nadine said, grinning.

“Exactly.”

/\/\/\

The scarf around Nadine’s neck was itchy and she resisted the urge to tug at it. It was a far cry from the tactical gear she used to wear. What she wore now had been bought cheap from a camping store, and they were going to dispose of it all once they were done. She wore a black fleece, zipped up to her chin, and canvas pants that did nothing to warm her. The back of the rental van was cold; all the better to better to make Jorge Feigel feel uncomfortable. This was a kidnapping after all.

“You alright back there, china?” Chloe called through the half open slat. She sat in the driver’s seat, wrapped up like Nadine; her hat pulled low and a scarf covering the lower half of her face.

“Ja. Just don’t see why I’m left here.”

“Ouch. I’m not good enough company for you?”

Nadine kicked at the plastic sheeting that covered the inside of the van. “Not what I meant. I’m trained. Drake and Cutter aren’t.”

“You’re also very distinctive,” Chloe said. She said it like she loved that Nadine was distinctive and Nadine felt her cheeks heat up. If she’d been the one picking up Feigel then she wouldn’t have to be spending time with Chloe flirting with her and distracting her. She could just concentrate on the job at hand like the professional she was. But then she wouldn’t be able to marvel at Chloe’s ability to make “distinctive” sound like “attractive”. They’d been over this and Nadine had agreed, but waiting around made her feel antsy, especially when she didn’t trust the team she was waiting on. “Two burly white guys could be anyone,” Chloe continued.

“An American accent will stick out.”

“All Sam has to do is keep his trap shut.”

Nadine snorted. “Like that’s going to happen. He talks nearly as much as you do.” Chloe could hold entire conversations with cliff faces. Nadine still wasn’t sure if she found it endearing or annoying.

“We could play I-Spy to pass the time.”

“No thanks.” Nadine checked over the interior of the van again for something to do. The company they had rented it from specialised in vans for criminal activities. The plates could be swapped, the paint job changed, they even put false markers on the outside of the van so that if anyone did see it and they could give a description then the exterior could easily be altered. The inside of this one was lined in plastic sheets; to prevent any stains and all easy to remove. There was a chair secured in the centre of the van, bolted to the floor. Nadine had Ziplock ties with her to secure Feigel once Cutter and Drake brought him back. 

There was a knock on the back door of the van. Nadine waited. Three more knocks followed in rapid succession and then another two. They were back. She pulled her scarf up over her lower face.

“Time to rock and roll,” Chloe said, and she closed the slat and started the engine.

Nadine went to the back door and opened it. Drake and Cutter stood there with a short pudgy man with a black hood over his head.

“In yer go!” Sam said cheerfully in a dreadful cockney accent. 

Nadine reached down and grabbed Feigel by his shirt and hauled him into the van. She didn’t speak. Chloe was right; she was too distinctive in looks and with her accent. Let Feigel think that everyone in the van was a white man. She dragged Feigel over to the chair and dropped him into it. Quickly, she secured his arms to the rests with zipties and then his legs. Charlie slammed the van door closed and then they were away.

Feigel was breathing heavily, the fabric of the bag over his head pulling in and pushing out with every terrified breath. It was a stark reminder that this business could be as bad as her mercenary work.

There probably wouldn’t be blood spilt. And no torture. They had all agreed that torture was out of the question. Thieves they might have been, capable of killing in self defence and being utterly ruthless when needed, but they weren’t murderers. But they needed Feigel to believe that he was about to die a very messy painful death.

Charlie stood in front before Feigel and crossed his arms. He cut an imposing figure with his thick chest and broad shoulders. He was built like a rugby player and the sight of him would probably be enough to make Feigel piss himself. Nadine stood behind Feigel, close enough that he would be able to sense her presence. Sam moved in front of him and ripped off the hood. Feigel looked from left to right, blinking in the dim light. Her tried to look back over his shoulder but Nadine forced his head forward so he wouldn’t see her. He had duct tape across his mouth to stop him from screaming. He was going bald; the top of his head shiny with sweat and the thin greying hair that circled his crown was soaked with it. She almost felt sorry for him. 

“You right there, mate?” Sam said, still using his awful cockney accent. He gently slapped Feigel’s cheek a couple of times. “Hope you don’t get travel sick. Not that it matters. As you can see we’re well prepared for any messes you will be makin’.” Sam spread his arms showing Feigel the plastic sheets lining the van. Feigel started whimpering and pulling against his bonds. “Nah, don’t go doing that. You’ll only ‘urt yoursel’. And as you can see I got me a friend or two here who’re lookin’ forward to doin’ that themselves.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Charlie. “Wouldn’t want to deprive ‘em of the pleasure, would yer?”

Charlie was scary enough standing there in the low gloom of the van’s lighting, but Nadine dropped her hands to Feigel’s shoulders and gave them a squeeze anyway, reminding him that he was there. He screamed. It was muffled behind the tape but he was screaming as loud as he could, pulling tight against his bonds. They might not need to push this any further. The way he was reacting to just the threat of violence he might just spill straight away.

“Shh, shh.” Sam tapped Feigel’s face again. It was chilling just how good he was at this. He so often acted the fool that it was easy to forget that he could be genuinely scary. The way he was now was a reminder that he used to be tight with Rafe and of the years he had spent in prison, and that he had cut down swathes of her men in cold blood. Both of the Drake brothers were lethal but this was proof that Sam was the darker of the two. 

The van swayed as Chloe took a corner. They’d agreed on a route so Nadine was prepared for every twist and turn. She watched as Sam worked his dark magic, telling Feigel exactly what they wanted from him and hinting to what they would do if Feigel didn’t deliver.

Feigel was a blubbering mess by the time Sam reached up and pulled the tape away from his mouth.

“Here’s yer chance, mate,” Sam said all reasonable like. “It don’t have to get messy. You give us what we want and you can pop off on yer merry way.” His accent was getting worse. “You don’t want to be helpful, well…” He trailed off. Charlie unfolded his arms and shucked his shoulders, and that set Feigel off sobbing again. 

“I don’t… I don’t…” Feigel was hyperventilating. “I can’t…”

“Words I don’t want to hear, matey-mate.” Sam stepped aside so that Charlie could step forward. Slowly, making a show of it, Charlie reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of pliers. 

“No! No!” Feigel shrieked. “Please!”

How far were they going to push this? Nadine looked up to Sam. His eyes were cold, not like anything she had ever seen from him. 

Charlie tapped the pliers thoughtfully against Feigel’s hand and then over to the other one, like he was trying to decide which finger to break first. She really hadn’t expected Charlie to be so good at this.

“Okay! Okay! They have a lead!” Feigel pulled against his bonds, trying to twist away from Charlie and the pliers. “They have to win this competition. They - they- Tamas - he-.”

“Slow down mate,” Sam said. “Start at the beginning. Tamas and Viktória have to win this competition, eh? Why are they even competing?”

“Because they’re going to be cut off. They’ve wasted too much money on fruitless ventures. Mr Cseszneky is unhappy with them. He wants them to prove their worth. If they fail, if someone else finds the treasure first, then he’ll name his youngest son as his sole heir. Please, please don’t hurt me!”

Nadine rolled her eyes. They were getting caught up in a rich man’s idiot games with his children.

“You said they had a lead.” Sam cocked his head to the side. “Tell me more on that.”

“Letters. They have letters written by Elliston to his family.”

That was more like it. With letters they might be able to trace Elliston’s movement during and after the war. Nadine felt the first twinge of excitement for this project. 

“Where would we find these letters?”

“I can’t… please…” Feigel’s head dropped and he started crying again. “They’ll kill me.”

They all paused at that. Nadine looked up at Sam waiting to see what he would do. With the money they had at their disposal it was no surprise that Tamas and Viktória might kill their insubordinates. She’d found through the years that the richer the client the less they cared for human life.

“Mate, we’re gonna kill you now if you don’t tell us what we want to know.” the tone of his voice sent chills down Nadine’s spine. “But we’ll give you a running chance to get away from them.”

Feigel’s shoulders slumped. He sobbed for a bit, snivelling. Nadine didn;t need to see his face to know that it would be covered in snot and drool. “They have a villa in the south of France. At Provence. They keep all their research there.”

Sam nodded. “I’m gonna cut one of your hands loose. I want you to write down the address for me. No funny business.” Sam pulled out a knife and cut the tie for Feigel’s right hand. He handed him a pen and a piece of paper. Feigel was nearly shaking too badly to hold the pen but he managed to scrawl down the information they needed. “Nicely done,” Sam congratulated him.

“Please… Let me go.”

Sam clumsily patted Feigel on the top of his bald head. “You did good, mate.”

Charlie stepped forward with the duct tape. He tore a strip off and pressed it firmly over Feigel’s mouth and next the hood went back over. They freed Feigel from the chair and stood him up on shaking legs, Charlie holding one side of him and Nadine the other. Sam pulled from his pocket the thank you card they had prepared for Feigel and tucked it into the waistband of his pants. The card contained some money, enough to help him make his escape. The van slowed to a stop outside of the hotel that Feigel was staying at. Sam opened the side door and they pushed Feigel out. He fell to the ground in front of several startled people who had to step around him. They slammed the door shut and sped away.

“Jesus!” Charlie pulled his hat and scarf away, revealing his face. He ran a trembling hand over his head. “That was messed up. That was so effin’ messed up!”

Sam pulled his face coverings off and sat down heavily in the chair. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and took one out. “Anyone mind if I smoke?”

“Nah, go for it.”

Nadine moved over to the front of the van and rapped her knuckles against the slat. It opened immediately. 

“All good back there?” Chloe asked.

Nadine pulled her scarf down. “Ja. We got what we needed. There was no violence.”

“That felt violent enough.” Charlie slipped down the side of the van, sitting on the floor. He was pale, his eyes too wide.

“You need to get some sugar in you,” Nadine said. He looked like he might be going into shock. She and Sam might be used to doing this kind of this but Charlie clearly wasn’t. “I think we could all do with getting some food.”

“Let’s get the van dumped and we’ll get right on that,” Chloe said. “How’re you feeling, Sam?”

“We got what we wanted,” Sam replied. He looked over the scrap of paper with the address on it. He had dropped the accent but now he sounded detached. None of them had enjoyed doing that.

Chloe talked incessantly until they reached the drop off point for the van where they all piled out. One of the Post brother’s was waiting for them. Nadine only knew them by their surname and they all looked the same to her. They ran the rental business; vans and cars for whatever you needed them for no questions asked.

“Frazer!” Post was a tall man with a belly that strained against his belt. He held his arms wide and pulled Chloe into a bear hug. “You brought it back in one piece this time.”

“When have I ever totalled one of your vans?” She stepped back from him smiling. She handed him a thick envelope that contained the money for the van. The Post’s were expensive but worth it for the service they offered. He took the envelope and tucked it into his coat pocket.

“I’m sure I can think of a couple of times.” He moved past them and opened the driver door, climbing in. “Until next time.”

“Right!” Chloe clapped her hands together. “Let’s get us some food and then go over our next move.”

“Vive la France!” Sam crowed happily.

Nadine sidled up next to Chloe. “You okay?”

“I’m great.” Chloe slipped her arm through Nadine’s. “I’ll be better after we get some food.”

Nadine looked back over her shoulder to check on Charlie. He was following behind them, his head down and his hands in his pockets. Sam was in front puffing away happily on his cigarette.

Nadine pushed down the rising sick feeling, her stomach churning. She had never liked torture and while they hadn’t physically harmed Feigel this had felt a little too close to the darker more evil side of her previous occupation. That she had started anew and wouldn’t need to deploy those kind of skills again. Naive. Stupid. From what Feigel had said she had her first indication that the Cseszneky siblings were dangerous. Before they went to France she needed to secure weapons for them. She wasn’t going to be caught off guard.

_tbc..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to all French speaking people. I haven't actually written French since high school and that was a loooooong time ago. Feel free to point out any mistakes I've made.
> 
> Also apologies for the wait. My excuses include but are not limited to work, dogs, decorating and alcohol.

_South of France, provence-alpes-côte d'azur_

The plan was simple. They had rented a villa - under false names, of course - in provence-alpes-côte d'azur and they would meet Sully there. That was it. That was their grand plan. It was simple in its lack of being anything that actually resembled a plan.

Nadine lent back in her seat, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. She could feel the first twinge of what she just knew was going to be a massive headache. The stupidity of their lack of planning, being stuck in a car with Sam and Charlie for hours - it would be impossible not to have a headache. The rental car smelt like disinfectant and she was stuck in the back seat with Charlie. She was not in a good mood. They had wanted to be as unremarkable as possible so that meant they were posing as two couples who had rented the place to get away before Christmas. “To escape the madness and the children,” Chloe had said in a fake British accent on the phone when making the booking and then laughed in a jolly way that set Nadine’s teeth on edge. The couples were Sam and Chloe sitting upfront, and then Charlie and Nadine stuck in the back, turned away from each other and giving off the vibe that divorce was imminent. Charlie had put a magazine over his head and gone to sleep almost as soon as they had set off. The jammy bastard had slept on the plane as well. 

“We are here!” Sam announced turning off and up a long drive way. It had taken quite some time to convince Chloe that Sam should be the one to drive and all the way to the villa from the rental place she had kept twitching, like she might grab the wheel at any moment. She had managed to refrain, but just barely. She had not refrained from loudly and frequently informing Sam that he was shit at driving. They pulled up just outside the front door. There was already a car parked up, a sleek black sedan tucked beneath the shadow of one of the many trees that caged in the driveway.

“Finally!” Chloe said. “The way you were driving we might never have made it.”

“I am an excellent driver,” Sam said.

“You drive like an old man.” Chloe opened the door and hopped out before Sam had a chance to pull up. Nadine ignored the way her body twitched at this. As though Chloe didn't know what she was doing. As if she hadn’t done the same thing a thousand times. As if Nadine would actually be able to save Chloe from the minuscule amount of danger she had just put herself in. She snorted softly and undid her seat belt. Beside her Charlie was still asleep, his head back and mouth open. Nadine shoved him and he woke with a start, the magazine slipping off his face.

“Gun fire!” He yelled, his hands going up.

“We’re here.” Nadine glared at him.

“Oh. Right.” He folded up the magazine and jammed it in the holder in the seat in front of him. He rubbed a hand over his head, shot Nadine a tired smile, and then exited the car, stretching long and loud. He scrubbed his hand roughly over his face and head.

Nadine stepped out as well. The sun was tucked behind grey clouds but that air was warm. So much better then miserable grey wet London.

Sam and Chloe had wandered over together, better to appear as a couple from the on-set. Sam’s arm was draped casually over Chloe’s shoulder. They looked strange and completely unlike themselves; dressed in slacks and shirts that they’d even managed to iron, they looked like the kind of middle-class couple that had a sex dungeon. She and Charlie had made a fraction of the effort having just dressed in their regular clothes. Nadine walked around the side of the car to stand by them. The villa was exceptional. It was only two bedrooms but boasted a huge kitchen (they had declined the offer of a cook) and living space, there was a game room, bar and a huge dining room in case they decided to throw a dinner party. There was even a pool out back. 

The front door opened and a smartly dressed woman stepped out. Her blond hair loose about her shoulders and pair of thin framed spectacles were balanced on the bridge of her too delicate nose. She looked frail, like a strong wind could knock her over. She smiled at them in a professional and practised way.

“Hello, I am Eloise,” she said. Her English was near perfect, with just a tease of a French accent. “You must be the Gwynn party.”

Charlie sniggered.

“We are.” Chloe stepped forward, terrible British accent in full effect; she seized Eloise’s hand and gave it a thorough shake. “We are so happy to be here. It is simply beautiful.”

“Absolutely divine.” Sam chipped in, his accent worse than Chloe’s. 

Eloise shook his hand too then discretely wiped it on her skirt. “Your keys.” She handed them to Chloe. “If you need anything then don’t hesitate to call.”

Eloise politely stepped past them and made her way to her car.

Sam was grinning, his eyes following her, roving over her body in her well cut suit and tight pencil skirt. _“Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis un énorme chou. Je léche beaucoup defenêtres.”_

They all stared at him in horror. Eloise hurried into her car.

“Did he just say what I think he said,” Nadine muttered to Chloe.

“He definitely didn’t say what he thinks he said,” Chloe replied. 

Charlie clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s alright. Let’s just get the bags, mate.”

“What?” Sam said weakly. “I was just telling her that I’m a big important man and that I do important things.”

“You sure did, fella,” Chloe said. She patted him consolingly on the shoulder.

Chloe opened the door and she and Nadine stepped inside. It was all polished hardwood floors and high ceilings, white walls decorated with huge ornate frames that held no canvases. Stunning but not to Nadine’s personal tastes.

She let out a low whistle. “This must have cost a pretty penny.”

“It’s alright, it wasn’t my penny that paid for it,” Chloe said. She moved slowly inside, turning in a circle and taking in the surroundings.

Nadine turned a slow circle taking in their surroundings. She took note of the furniture and the decorations, the nooks and crannies that could hide a person or inhibit their escape. Chloe would say that she was paranoid but it never hurt to be cautious, especially in new surroundings.

Sam shuffled in after them carrying two duffel bags and Nadine’s case. “Jesus Nadine, what’s in this thing?” he hefted the case up and put it down in front of her.

“My gear.” She picked it up and moved it away from him. Her weapons. What she needed to be prepared. She still had a bad feeling about this entire thing. Too little information, unknown risks… Chloe was caught up in the mystery of it all. One of them had to be prepared.

It had been a hell of a job getting hold of the weapons. After word had got out that she’d killed Orca a lot of her suppliers had severed ties with her. The smaller dealers would come around; they needed the money too much to be picky about whom they supplied weapons too. And it wasn’t as if she needed to supply an army anymore, just herself and Chloe. She’d found one such in Calais, who knew her name and her reputation but who hadn’t yet had the honour of supplying either her or Shoreline. 

“How are the rooms working out?” Sam dumped the duffel bags on the floor. He put his hands to the small of his back and pushed, stretching until there was a pop. Charlie walked in with the last of the bags, kicking the door shut behind him.

“Nadine and I are sharing. Obviously,” Chloe said. “You and Charlie are sharing.

Sam turned round to look at Charlie.

Charlie grinned at him. He tapped his chest with his thumb. “I’m big spoon, mate.”

“Yay?” Sam shrunk in on himself, his shoulders hunching up, his head and neck receding like a tortoise. 

Nadine stalked around the room. She could make out the kitchen, and then the living room, over the way there was the game room. The staircase curled around from the entryway. She sighed. The rooms were badly set out for defending. Too many places they could be cornered and not enough places to offer effective cover. She’d have to come up with an exit strategy for when things inevitably went south.

Chloe grabbed her bag. “Right. Let’s get settled and then we can talk strategy.” She made her way up the stairs. “You coming, china?”

“Ja.” Wearily Nadine grabbed her own bag, hefted her case, and followed after Chloe.

The stairs were too wide. They would allow several people to come up them rather than forcing single file. There was no way to utilise them to block attacks. She shook her head and followed after Chloe. Indulged herself with the view of Chloe’s arse as she ascended the stairs.

“The rooms are en suite,” Chloe said when they made it to the top of the stairs.

“Good. I wouldn’t want to share a bathroom with either Sam or Charlie.”

Chloe looked between the two doors. “Which room to pick…? Eenie meenie…”

Nadine dropped her bag and case and pushed past Chloe. She opened the first door and peered in. The room was huge. A king sized four-poster bed was set in the centre, matching bedside tables on either side. There was a massive wardrobe and a huge flat screen set on the wall. Near the wardrobe there was a door that must have led to the bathroom. Nadine crossed the room, noting that there was enough floor space for both she and Chloe to do their morning stretches and work outs. She went to the window and looked out. They were at the front of the house and from here she could see the ridiculously long drive way.

“Good call. Check out the view first.”

“I’m not looking at the view,” Nadine said. She quickly exited the room, pushing past a bemused Chloe, and then went into the other room. It was identical in furnishings and floor space. She went to the window and looked out. This had a view of the back of the house, over the pool and then of the tress that surrounded the villas. She tapped the window with her knuckles. Double-glazed, but not reinforced. She’d be able to shatter it. And from this window they could hop down easily enough and make a covered escape through the trees.

The trees could also cover an impending attack but the pool would force them to go around it and slow them down. It would have to do.

“This room,” she told Chloe.

“Did you measure the TV screen?” Chloe sauntered in and tossed her bag into the corner of the room and then collapsed face down on the bed. “Ooh, it’s so comfy. You have got to try this.”

“Ja. In a moment.” Nadine settled her case down and thumbed in the combination to unlock it. It also needed a key and her thumbprint. She wasn’t taking any chances. She retrieved the pieces for her gun and quickly assembled it.

“Look, if you’re gonna murder Charlie and Sam could you at least do it in a way that doesn’t make a mess.”

Nadine looked back over her shoulder. Chloe had wriggled her way across the bed and now was hanging over the side and peering down at Nadine. “There is no way to kill without making a mess,” Nadine told her, very seriously.

“Sure there is. Smother them or something, possibly with one of these goose feathered pillows. Asphyxiation is the way to go.”

“And when they shit and piss themselves after dying?”

Chloe groaned and pressed her face into the covers. “You take all the romanticism out of murder.”

“I’m just being practical.” She got her holster out and began checking her ammo. She’d brought a piece for Chloe as well but she left that dismantled in the case for now. She shut the case and stood up. Chloe rolled onto her back and was pouting at the canopy of the four-poster. She had left her boots on when climbing all over the bed.

Nadine checked the safety on her gun - it wasn’t loaded but her father’s lessons on gun safety would never leave her - and then put it on the bedside table. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Chloe’s foot towards her and began undoing the laces. “Didn’t your mother tell you not to put your shoes on the bed?”

“Sure. But why would I listen to her?” She nudged Nadine with her foot. “You going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” She pulled off Chloe’s boot and dropped it to the floor then started on her other boot.

“You’ve been acting off ever since Sam pitched this job to us.”

She pulled off the other boot and tossed it to the floor. “I haven’t.”

“You used the gym in our building once before now and you hated it and never went back. Sam shows up and suddenly you live in there.”

“I hardly think a couple of workouts constitute living there.” She did hate that gym. It was full of posers taking up the machines she wanted to use. 

Chloe shuffled up the bed, sitting cross-legged next to Nadine. “This could be something really big and it’s like you have no interest in it. And yeah, I know, you don’t like anything but c’mon!”

Nadine exhaled. “Way to take the wind out of my speech. Look.” She turned to face Chloe. “You didn’t consult me about this job. You just went ahead and made all the decisions, you and Charlie and Sam, and you left me out.”

A crease appeared between Chloe’s brows. “No. That is not what happened.” 

“Yes, it is.”

“We discussed it in the pub. We sat down and had a pint when Sam pitched the job to us.”

“And that was the end of my part of the discussion.” Chloe really had her head up her own arse with this job. “I told you I had reservations, we agreed to do some tentative research to see if it would be worth our while and that was the end of my part in the decision making process. I was cut out after that. We went from basic research to kidnapping some guy and now we’re in Provence about to commit more crimes.”

“Well speak up! It’s not my bloody fault you’ve been doing your broody silent routine.”

“I don’t do a broody silent routine!”

“You’ve been doing it all the way here!” Chloe countered. She blew out a frustrated breath. Her hair was hanging in her eyes and Nadine had to resist the urge to move it away. They stared at each other; neither blinking like it was competition. It was unfortunate that they were both such stubborn people, that arguments between them usually ended with them both backed into their own corners and refusing to move. They definitely had some communications issues to work on. But Nadine was in the right so there was no chance she was backing down. Finally Chloe shook her head she sighed, her head dropping in defeat. “Look… You’re right. I got caught up in it all. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Does this mean you want to bail?” Now she sounded sulky.

“And leave you with those two idiots? Not a chance.” She nudged Chloe with her elbow. “If I say I don’t like the situation and that I think we should bail will you at least consider listening to me?”

“I can do that.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Chloe leaned her head on Nadine’s shoulder. “How many guns did you bring?”

“Three. One each and a back up for me.”

Chloe nodded, her head moving against Nadine’s shoulder. She felt warm and the weight of her was reassuring. Chloe didn’t use any kind of flowery or fruit shampoo but her hair still smelled great and Nadine’s resisted the urge to turn her and bury her face in its smooth length and inhale.

Had Chloe known that she’d just follow her? It was easy to forget just how manipulative Chloe could be. Chloe might have been well aware that Nadine wasn’t happy with the job but had known that so long as she didn’t confront Nadine about it and just forged ahead then Nadine would follow like the good little guard dog she was. She frowned. She couldn’t be having thoughts like this. It was poison to their partnership. Chloe - selfish dickhead that she was - had probably just been too caught up in the mystery. Just like she had said. 

She was over thinking the situation. Being paranoid and still thinking like a mercenary general rather than someone who was in an equal partnership. 

“You are really comfy,” Chloe said. “But we need to get up and start planning.”

“Ja.”

Chloe moved to stand up and Nadine’s shoulder felt cold without Chloe’s head resting on it. 

A high pitched shriek cut through the air followed by the sound of glass breaking. Nadine leapt to her feet.

“What was that?”

Chloe was up and alert too. “I don’t know. It sounded like a woman. Eloise? But she left.”

“It was probably Sam.” Nadine grabbed her gun and stalked towards the bedroom door. She paused, peering out, her gun at the ready. Chloe sidled up behind her and peered over her shoulder. There was no more screaming, no sounds of a struggle. It was weirdly silent.

“I’ll take point,” Nadine said. She moved cautiously out of the room and to the stairs. She trusted Chloe to cover behind her so didn’t worry that she would be taken unawares. She made her way down the stairs, the entryway coming into view. Anyone could be behind the archways that led into the living area. 

“You’re really hot when you go into soldier mode,” Chloe whispered behind her.

Nadine resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I know,” she whispered back.

“You get all the girls all hot and bothered.”

“Shut up, Frazer.”

They reached the bottom of the stairs. Everything looked clear. She paused. Waited, poised and alert. Amazingly Chloe managed to stay quiet. She stood too close to Nadine’s back, her body flush against Nadine’s and her breath hot on the back of Nadine’s neck. There was something… sound... Voices coming from another room. 

“Oh.” Chloe perked up. “I recognise that voice.” She bopped Nadine on the shoulder with her fist and flashed a grin. “Let’s go.”

“Frazer, wait!” Nadine hissed. But Chloe was already going, hurrying off towards the bar and Nadine was helpless to do anything but follow.

Chloe disappeared through the archway that led to the bar and Nadine hurried after her. 

“Sullivan! As I live and breathe.” Chloe came to an abrupt halt, her hands on her hips. Nadine didn’t need to see her face to know she was smirking.

“Chloe, my dear.” Sully sat at the bar, looking like he’d been settled in for hours now, which might explain the shrieking they had heard.

Nadine lowered her gun and walked in more calmly than she felt. Chloe dashing off like that had set her heart racing. Charlie was stood behind the bar pouring himself a pint from one of the taps. He acknowledged Nadine with a cheery nod as he expertly poured a pint. Sam was sitting on a stool behind Sully sipping on a drink. He looked pale and a little spooked.

“Was that Sam screaming like a child?” Nadine checked the safety was on then tucked her gun into her belt. She’d left the holster in the bedroom. Sloppy. Unprofessional. She was slipping. 

“That was very manly shout of surprise,” Sam said.

“What are you doing here you old fox?” Chloe asked. Her voice had gone all silky smooth and she sauntered up to Sully. He put an arm around her waist and offered his cheek and she dutifully planted a kiss there.

“What, I can’t pay a visit to one of my favourite gals?”

_Not Sully too…_ Nadine bit down on her annoyance. Bad enough that she had to put up with Charlie. She didn’t want to think of Sully like that. She knew that he was smooth. Half the time she had crossed his path in the past he’d had at least one woman who was far too young for him hanging off his arm. She didn’t want to think that Chloe might once have been one of those women.

To her annoyance Chloe stayed beside Sully, her arm draped over his shoulders and his arm still loosely around her waist.

Nadine sat on the stool next to Sully, spinning to face him. “I thought you weren’t getting directly involved?”

“It’s good to see you Ms. Ross.” Sully raised his glass to her. “You’re looking well. The change in career suits you.”

Despite her irritation Nadine smiled. Sully had a gift for smoothing over all conversations and situations. She had been on the opposite end of more than a few of his ventures and no matter what had transpired, no matter what mayhem he had been responsible for with her former men, she couldn’t help but like him. He was the height of professionalism.

Shame the professionalism hadn’t rubbed off on either of the Drake brothers.

“Thank you.” She nodded at him then turned to Charlie. “Pour me a scotch.”

“On the rocks?”

She shook her head. Charlie grabbed a tumbler and slopped scotch in it without measuring; he slid it across the bar to Nadine. She caught it and lifted it to her lips, not quite sipping, just letting it tingle and getting a feel for it.

“Sully was the one who told me about this job,” Sam said. He had swivelled round on his stool too, but he was mostly blocked from Nadine’s view by Sully and Chloe. She could only make out his skinny arms waving about. 

“But he told me that he was just playing information broker this time,” Chloe said. “Something about being too old. Retirement. Working on his tan.”

“Whoa, whoa, I never said I was too old. Just that this seemed like a game for you young ‘uns.”

“Young?” Nadine repeated. “Have you looked at Sam lately?”

“Hey!” Sam cried.

Sully laughed. “Fair point. I’d say Sam isn’t far off giving me a run for my money as a silver fox but it looks more like he’ll be joining Charlie.”

“What? No!” Sam starting feeling up at his hairline.

“Oi, this do takes a lot of upkeep.” Charlie pointed at his shiny smooth head. 

“We can discuss our beauty routines another day,” said Chloe. “We all know Charlie takes the longest to do his hair - “

“True.” Charlie nodded.

“- but we’re short on time. Presumably you’ve come to help us, Sully.”

“That I have my dear.” He dropped his arm from Chloe’s waist and - with a flick of his wrist - produced an envelope from seemingly nowhere. “Viktória and Tamas are having a little get together at their manse. Very posh. Very exclusive.”

“Why?” Charlie crossed his arms, squinting suspiciously.

“To celebrate brothers in arms. A feast for the very best treasure hunters in the business.”

Chloe, Sam and Charlie all started loudly protesting in chorus. Naturally they all thought they were the best in the business. Nadine rolled her eyes and sipped her scotch. It wasn’t surprising that none of them had received invites. This was a dinner and evening for those who owned the artefacts and treasures, not those who scrabbled around in the dirt finding them. It had been the same when she was a mercenary. The congratulations and pomp was for the general, the officers and the clients not the grunts. She had always made sure she picked one man from her regular ranks to attend, someone who had stood out and proven themselves. It was a simple way to bolster and reward loyalty.

“There’s more to this,” Nadine said. Sully met her gaze and nodded. 

“There is.”

“To judge the competition,” Charlie said.

“Bingo!” Sully raised his glass to Charlie.

“Too dangerous,” Nadine said immediately.

“You never let us have any fun and this sounds like fun.” Chloe’s eyes were gleaming. “When’s the party?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Shit. So soon? Doesn’t leave a lot of room for planning.” Chloe chewed on her thumb nail. “We need to scope the place out, get hold of the guest list, maybe a floor plan.”

“What exactly is in the envelope, Sully?” Sam asked. He leaned on the bar and reached for the envelope in Sully’s hands. Just before his fingers so much as brushed it Sully whisked it away. He stepped back from them, smiling smugly. 

“You’ve got an invite? You wily old badger!” Chloe cried.

“Badger?” Sully put his hand to his chest. He might actually have been offended by that one. Who’d have thought he’d be so sensitive about what animals he was compared to? What was wrong with badgers? “Keep that up young lady and I won’t invite you to be my plus-one.”

“You glorious cunning silver fox.” Chloe changed tact immediately. “Have I told you how magnificent your moustache looks recently?”

“You haven’t.” Sully stroked his moustache proudly. “I was thinking maybe I would take a different lady with me. One with elegance and class.” He turned to Nadine and sketched a bow, a twinkle in his eye. “What do you say, milady? Care to make an old man look good?”

“I’m flattered,” Nadine said. She was surprised to find that she actually was flattered. Foolishly perhaps it was because she had been feeling so left out of this whole adventure that she was thrilled to finally be included. Or maybe even she wasn’t immune to Sully’s charms, despite there being absolutely nothing about him that made him attractive to her. “But this sounds like the kind of occasion where I would have to wear a dress and I don’t wear dresses.” She would kill to see Chloe in one. “And if you’re playing the part of an old man with a younger woman then Chloe would be the better choice.”

“And maybe you don’t take a woman who have bigger muscles than you,” Sam said. Charlie laughed.

“The problem with you gentlemen is that you never learnt to appreciate a woman who can bench-press you.” Sully turned back to Nadine. He kissed the back of her hand and winked at her. “Perhaps next time.”

“If you’re done,” Chloe practically growled. Nadine looked up in surprise. Chloe was glaring at Sully; her eyes burning, her jaw clenched. “We have a small window here. And I still need to get a dress. Fancy helping me pick one out, china?” Her tone didn’t have its usual playful edge. No tease, no flirt, it was sharp as a serrated blade.

“Uh, sure.” Nadine shrugged. She couldn’t remember the last time she went clothes shopping. When she’d fronted Shoreline she’d had people to do that for her. She turned to Sully. “What’s eating her?” She asked quietly. 

“My dear, she is too easy.” He patted Nadine’s hand. “Right!” He dropped Nadine’s hand and stepped back from her. “I’ve arranged for a car so we’ll need a driver. Not you Chloe, you sit in the back with me. Charlie, you look like a man who needs something to do.”

“Right. I’ll start working on me chauffeur act.”

“You’ll need something to wear,” Chloe said. “All the rich people in this city we’re bound to lift a chauffeur’s uniform from somewhere.”

“And we’ll need a body guard,” Sully said. “I already checked and all the other guests are bringing one so we’d be remiss not to bring one ourselves.”

“Ooh!” Sam perked up.

“Ms. Ross,” Sully said all silky smooth charm again. “I’m almost certain that a humble gent like me couldn't afford your rates but I would be both delighted and honoured if you would watch my back.”

“I’ll put it on your tab and you can pay me back later.” Nadine crossed her arms. Having Sully owe her a favour would come in handy. She understood that this was a gesture from Sully, a little nod of acceptance into their group and way of life. She watched as his eyes flitted from to Chloe and back again, a knowing smile tugging at his lips. It helped that he knew that there was no chance Nadine would let Chloe go into that vipers nest without her. He was unusually perceptive for a man.

“What am I supposed to do?” Sam whined.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find some way of getting yourself in,” Sully said. “You usually do.”

Chloe took Nadine’s arm and gently led her away from the others. “While you gents sort yourselves out Nadine and I are going to go shopping.” 

Nadine quickly chucked back the last of her scotch - she was going to need it - and let Chloe lead her out of the room.

 

/\/\/\

Nadine was a planner by both nature and design. Her father and mother had been the most organised people she had ever known, who had planned their lives down to the fine detail. When they had married apartheid had ended but the shadow of it had still loomed over them. Their planning, working out their relationship and how it would function, how it could survive under the restrictions imposed on them and in the face of such adversity had saved both their lives. They had mapped out every possible obstacle they could face and come up with counter measures. 

The biggest upset to their plans had been Nadine herself. They had wanted children, but she had come along earlier than planned and she knew her father had wanted a son to continue his legacy but a difficult birth had meant that Nadine would be the only child he would have. For the beginning years of her life he had just treat her as the son he had so clearly wanted. It hadn’t been until she was older that he had realised that a daughter faced challenges a son would never have to deal with. To his credit he adapted, he changed how he would teach her, expanded his own knowledge, and most importantly he had listened to her. His word had been final but he had taken the time to hear what she had to say. She had always known her worth to him as both a soldier and as his daughter. In return she had followed her parents plan for her. 

It was amazing that she had never grown to resent him.

Amazing that she was so much like him. She had never had a rebellious phase growing up. She had been the dutiful daughter right up until she had met Chloe. Still trying to do right by her dead father and his legacy. Chloe had upended all of that and Nadine was happier than she’d ever been. That little bit of chaos in her otherwise perfectly planned life.

But just because she appreciated that bit of chaos didn’t mean she had to like it when Chloe and her cohorts came up with terrible plans on the fly.

“What do I have to do to make you stop frowning?” Chloe had gone so far as to buy Nadine ice cream. Nadine just clutched her cone in hand and looked at the people walking past. It was the end of November and definitely not the weather for ice cream. It was warmer here in Provence than it would ever be in London but by Nadine’s standards it was a little chilly. “You know we’re near Cannes, right?” Chloe continued. She licked her ice cream, one long stripe from the bottom of the rounded scoop up and around to the tip. It was the most erotic thing Nadine had seen in months. “We might see a celebrity.”

“Wrong time of year.” Nadine tried her ice cream. She’d gone for blueberry and vanilla, Chloe had insisted in drowning it in chocolate sauce and it made for an interesting taste. Not sure she’d have it again. “So, this seems more your area of expertise, where do we get you a dress.”

“Dunno.” Chloe had ice cream on her lips. She pulled her phone from her pocket and started fiddling with it. “I’m not much of a shopper myself. I briefly dated a girl who was really into shopping. This was years ago mind, back in Australia. She could spend hours trying on clothes. Being young and stupid I went along with her and sat nice and quiet.”

“Quiet? You?” Nadine scoffed. “Not bloody likely.” She didn’t look at Chloe; instead she concentrated on her ice cream. For all of Chloe’s less than subtle flirtations she had thrown Nadine’s way this was actually the first time Nadine had conformation that Chloe’s taste also ran towards women. She had been running on the presumption that Chloe was straight. She had seen Chloe flirt with women before but that meant nothing, Chloe flirted with her own reflection and statues, occasionally with cliff faces and on one occasion with a post box. Chloe didn’t know how not to flirt. All the exes they had run into there had not been a single woman among them.

But then Chloe had said it herself: not many women in this line of work.

Nadine tried to stop the fizzle of excitement at this little bit of news. It might mean nothing. One woman in a sea of men - men that Nadine had to run into constantly - might only mean a brief moment of experimentation. Nothing to get giddy about.

“Alright! This way!” Chloe pointed dramatically with her ice cream.

Nadine followed dutifully behind her.

They’d finished their ice creams by the time they’d reached the store. Nadine could smell the expense from outside. There were two dresses on display in the large windows, both tiny and designed for a woman so skinny that she might need medical attention. Nadine wouldn’t be able to get her leg in one of those. 

“Those are sleeves not dresses,” she remarked. 

Chloe eyed the dresses and wrinkled her nose. She turned to Nadine. “You ever see Pretty Woman?”

“No.”

“Not surprising. We’re gonna watch it when we get back home. But there’s a scene where Julia Roberts tries to buy a dress while shopping on Rodeo Drive and the woman in the store takes one look at her and just knows that she doesn’t have the money to pay for anything in there and, like, kinda, shoos her away. Anyway, I think we’re about to get vamoosed out of here.”

Nadine looked down at her clothes, crisp pants and a loose fitting shirt with a jacket over the top, she looked reasonably presentable. She looked over at Chloe. “If Julia Roberts didn’t have the money why did she go into the store?”

“Well she did have money. Richard Gere gave her the money. You know what?” Chloe stepped towards the door. “We’ll see if we can get hold of it to watch tonight. It’s terrible. You’ll hate it.” She opened the door with a flourish. “Let's do this thing, china.”

If Nadine had thought the outside reeked of expense it was nothing compared to the inside. The floors were polished marble and everything was pristine white. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving off low light. There were very few clothes on display, but the ones that were there cost more than most people would earn in a year. More than most people would earn in their entire lives. Once, back when she’d had Shoreline, Nadine could have just walked in here and bought whatever she wanted. She’d had that kind of money then. She had always been frugal with her money, something she knew her lieutenants and men had respected. But it was an interesting fantasy to briefly indulge in: swaggering in here with Chloe and tossing down her card, telling Chloe to buy whatever she wanted. As though Chloe gave a toss about fashion or would be impressed by flashy shows of wealth.

Nadine snorted softly at the thought just as a very well-dressed woman sauntered up.

_“Puis-je vous aider?”_ she asked, politely.

“Yes,” Chloe answered, her fake British accent making a comeback. “I have a dinner to attend tonight and I find myself in need of a dress.”

“Of course,” the assistant said, switching effortlessly to English. “What do you have in mind?”

Chloe flashed a grin Nadine’s way. “Something in red.”

 

It didn’t take long for Nadine to grow bored. She sat on a ridiculously comfy white leather seat with a glass of champagne in one hand, fiddling with her phone, trying to research Tamas and Viktória Cseszneky. They had a few tabloid appearances, photos of them leaving events, galas and openings, always flanked by security. They were both beautiful, fashionably slim with dark hair and pale skin, their outfits tailored to play off of each other. In all of the photos they were wearing over sized sunglasses hiding their faces.

“This one?” Chloe walked out from the enormous dressing room to show Nadine what she was wearing. Chloe had only managed to try on three dresses before she had shooed the assistant away. Now Nadine was stuck being the one to give her opinion on what Chloe should be wearing. The appeal of seeing Chloe in a dress was fast running out.

Nadine gave it a once over. “Too long. Too narrow. It’ll inhibit the movements of your legs.”

Chloe looked down and frowned. “And we don’t want that.”

How to explain that the dress they needed had to not only look good but also be functional in a way that Chloe would be able to run, jump and even climb in it? They hadn’t even started on what shoes she should wear yet.

Chloe disappeared back into the dressing room. “We need to think about what you’re going to wear as well.”

“What?” Nadine looked up from her phone. “What I’m wearing?”

“Well, you can’t go wearing _that_. And definitely not your combat stuff.”

Stupidly Nadine hadn’t even considered that she’d need to buy something. Stupidly she’d been thinking that a shirt and a pair of her smarter combat pants would be enough. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

“Oh! I think we have a winner,” Chloe called from behind the closed door. “C’mere and give me a hand, will you?”

Nadine pushed herself to her feet. She pocketed her phone and knocked back the champagne, grimacing at the taste. She never had liked the stuff. She left the empty flute on the table and moved cautiously to the door, pushing it open. Chloe had her back to her and was busy trying to pull her dress into place. Nadine swallowed the gasp that nearly escaped her lips. The dress had thin straps and showed off Chloe’s shoulders and her upper back. She could make out the faintest of nicks and old faded scars along her skin, rippling in the light as Chloe struggled with her dress. Chloe wasn’t as built as Nadine was but this dress left no doubt to the impressive muscle tone she sported. The dress was a deep red, bunched up around her mid section where Chloe fussed with it. One of the straps over her shoulder was twisted.

“Here,” Nadine said softly, too softly. She cleared her throat harshly, reaching towards the strap, ignoring the way her hand trembled. She righted the strap trying not to touch Chloe’s skin. She forced her mind into professional mode and quickly tugged where the fabric bunch on Chloe’s hips pulling the dress into place. She stood up and looked. The dress was beautiful, made all the more perfect for the body it clung to. It was longer on one side, showing off Chloe’s right leg up to her mid-thigh. Nadine’s gaze trailed down wards to Chloe's bare feet, then from her ankle and back up Chloe’s long muscular leg to where the dress covered her flesh and then, because she was weak, to Chloe’s arse. Her mouth had gone dry. There wasn’t a chance in hell Chloe was going to pick out a dress that didn’t show off her arse.

“Ja, I think this is the right one,” Nadine said. Her throat was so dry her voice creaked. She stepped back from Chloe. Back to safely. To a distance where she wouldn’t be burned.

“I think…” Chloe said slowly. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing. She reached up and pulled out her hair band and worked her fingers into her hair, mussing it up and letting it fall haphazard about her shoulders. “Oh yeah, that’s better.” She spun around and grinned at Nadine.

“Sure.” Nadine took another step back colliding softly with the closed door. “You look fantastic. Now all we need are shoes.”

“And something for you.”

Nadine sighed. “Ja. Something for me.”

“Don’t sound so defeated. I’ve already got it all worked out.” Chloe gave her a wink. “I’m gonna enjoy dressing you up, love.”

Nadine rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. Swallowed. She put her hands to her hips and tipped her head back to look at the ceiling. “How are we paying for this?”

Chloe laughed wickedly. Like a magician she flicked a card from seemingly nowhere. “By using the generous bank of Victor Sullivan.”

“You swiped his card?”

“Of course I did,” Chloe said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Nadine was stupid for not doing it herself. “Now let’s grab me some shoes and then I get to dress you up.”

It was going to be a long day.

 

/\/\/\

Nadine couldn’t sleep. The bed was wrong, the room was wrong, this whole damned job was wrong, and she couldn’t find the words to convince Chloe of this. What was the point in taking a job that had no obvious payday? It was as though Chloe, Sam and Charlie were doing it just to stoke their egos. Nadine had yet to meet to a treasure hunter who needed a boost to their already over inflated ego. 

Her eyes felt gritty and sore, she rubbed them as she stared up at the canopy of the luxurious four-poster. The more she rubbed them the worse they felt but she couldn’t help it, her usual discipline had gone out the window and bad habits were emerging. She shuffled on the mattress, trying not to jostle it too much and wake Chloe.

Chloe snored softly next to her oblivious to Nadine’s inner turmoil. Nadine had never told Chloe that she snored. It was oddly endearing. 

It was worse if she slept on her back; fortunately tonight she was curled on her side, her back to Nadine, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail spilling over the crisp white pillowcase her head was nestled on. The bed sheets were pushed down to Chloe’s midsection and the top of her back was exposed. She slept in a loose fitting tank top and shorts. Her shoulders exposed for Nadine to see in the dim midnight light. She could count the notches of Chloe’s spine; see the worst of the scars roughly two inches along and far too close to Chloe’s spine for comfort. It looked as though it had been deep, likely a stab wound. The mark was shiny and pale, standing out from the darker tones around it, dipping into Chloe’s skin and flesh. Nadine wanted to trace it with her thumb, to feel the smoothness of the skin around it. Her stomach felt tight. She wanted to worship that sign of violence as much as she wanted to know who had done it to her, wanted to exact revenge and pay back the hurt.

She ran her fingers across the scar along her collarbone. It had been the first time she’d nearly died, the first time panic had cut through her arrogance and made her realise that she wasn’t invincible. It had been a valuable lesson.

Funny how Chloe sometimes made her feel like that. Like she had when the blade had first cut into her and she’d felt her blood flow free and her breath disappearing with it. But also the rush of adrenaline as she fought back and the kick when she’d realised she was going to win.

Chloe shifted in her sleep, rolling onto her back. Her arm fell beside Nadine’s, their skin just barely brushing.

Nadine blew out a breath and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her hoodie and pulled it on, her bare legs sticking out from the bottom. She moved quickly and silently from the room and down the stairs, to the kitchen. She couldn’t sleep so she might as well be useful. A drink and then she would do more research on the Cseszneky family. She’d fired off a couple of emails earlier to old contacts to see if she could find out who handled their security. Best that she knew who she was up against.

There was a light on in the kitchen. She slowed her movements, listening for anything out of the ordinary. The light was low, not the main ceiling light but one of the smaller ones. Nadine moved slowly up to the doorway and paused again. She couldn’t hear a thing. It might have been a mistake, a simple accident that Charlie or Sam had left the light on. 

She edged round the doorway, keeping to the shadows. Someone was sitting at the kitchen table. Their head hung low, skinny shoulders hunched up. She relaxed.

“Can’t sleep?” She flicked on the main lights and watched as Sam recoiled, blinking furiously at the sudden illumination.

“Jesus!” he rubbed his eyes. “Why would you..? My eyes!” He rubbed at them and then squinted at her.

She went to the appliances and set about making her green tea. Behind her she could hear him still moaning. “What are you doing up?” she asked.

“Couldn’t sleep. The bed’s too comfy.”

“Ja.” Nadine turned round and leaned on the counter eyeing him. His hair was straggling and hanging in his face, his eyes bleary and skin waxy. He didn’t look well. “Are you sick?”

He shook his head. “Just antsy from being in a weird place. S’pose you can sleep anywhere?”

“If that were true I wouldn’t be down here.”

“Right. So what’s keeping you up?”

She narrowed her eyes. “We don’t have the sharing kind of relationship.”

“Monsters in the closet?” he smiled at her. “Big bad general Ross afraid of the dark?”

“Keep guessing.” She turned back as the kettle whistled. She poured the water into a mug and watched the tea bag bob about in it, slowly changing the water from clear to murky. She jabbed the bag with a spoon. She liked her tea strong.

“Chloe snoring?”

She paused. Paranoia itched at her fingertips. How did he know Chloe snored? She wasn’t especially loud; it was more cute little snuffles, so he couldn’t possibly have heard her through the bedroom door. The only reason she knew was because when they were on jobs they more often than not wound up sharing a room. Back in London, in Chloe’s flat, they had their own rooms. 

She stabbed at the tea bag with a spoon. “No.”

“I’m just gonna keep guessing till you tell me.”

“I don’t hear you offering up explanations why you can’ sleep.”

“I told you: bed’s too comfy.”

She turned round and stared at him. “Sleep on the floor.”

He faltered under her steady gaze, his shoulders hunching further as he looked down at his hands resting on the table. She hadn’t noticed when she’d first walked in but there was an open bottle of scotch on the table and a glass. Nadine fished out the teabag and dumped it on the edge on the sink. She picked up another glass for herself and made her way over to join him. They had a mission to do and she couldn't have Sam wigging out and blowing it for them. Time to be the adult and talk him down from whatever edge he was on.

“Your right, the bed is too comfy.” She sat down, placing her tea and the empty glass carefully on the table. She picked up the bottle and inspected the label. It was a cheap store brand. She poured them both a generous measure. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“If you’re not up to this job then I need to know.”

He reared back. “This is my gig. I found this job.”

“I don’t give a shit. If you’re not up to it then you need to step back, otherwise your putting the whole mission in jeopardy.”

“Who says I’m not up to the job? You don’t get to decide that.”

Slowly Nadine lifted her glass to her lips and poured the cheap scotch back. She put the glass down, still deliberately slowly, and left her finger resting on its rim. She regarded Sam. To his credit he didn’t wither under her scrutiny, she had known men twice Sam’s size to cower when she stared at them flatly. He slouched in his seat; his arms folded and looked back at her like a petulant school boy. 

“Ja, I do get to decide that.” She tipped her head to the side and didn’t so much as blink. “If whatever shit your going through endangers Chloe then I will forcibly bench you.”

“Consider myself warned.” He held his hands up and rolled his eyes. He knocked back his scotch and poured another glass. “It’s really not that big a deal. I spent years sleeping on a metal slat. I can’t sleep on beds; I can only just about manage couches. And I can’t…” he trailed off, sneering. “I can’t sleep in the same room with another person. Prison makes you kind of paranoid about that kind of thing.”

“You had a cellmate.”

“And he was a real peach let me tell you.” He curled his lip and knocked back another scotch.

She eyed him. He was a liar by nature, almost as good a manipulator as Chloe was, but this time he was being honest. She nodded. “Okay. Just don’t let your shit become our shit.” She stood up with her cup in hand and made her way from the kitchen. This had been too close to a heart-to-heart for her taste.

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt your girl.”

She froze. The hair on her arms was standing on end and she felt suddenly cold. “She’s not my girl.”

“But you want her to be.” She could hear the smug smirk in his voice. He laughed softly. She couldn’t hear anything malicious in it, just pleased amusement, and that made it so much fucking worse. She turned slowly. He was still in his seat, arms loose at his sides and a crooked smile carving up his face. “I fuckin’ knew it!” He clapped his hands together gleefully.

“You don’t know anything,” she said icily. 

“I know the only reason your doing this job is because of her.”

“We are partners.”

“Hey I don’t blame you. You ask around and damn near everyone who’s worked with Chloe is half in love with her. Or… y’know… dead. There’s only Nathan and Charlie who survived her.”

“You still seem to be breathing.” He kept talking and she’d fix that.

“She’s not my type. But you should go for it.”

“I’m going to walk away now.”

“I’m just saying you’re getting all bothered about my shit but maybe you should be looking closer to home. ‘Cause I don’t think I’m the one whose baggage is going to be causing problems.”

She walked away from him, determined that she wouldn’t let him get under her skin. He was just being childish. He was rattled by what she had said and was hitting back. She forced her head up and her shoulders back, walking slowly so he knew that his words hadn’t bothered her. But they had. She felt the knot of worry in her chest. Felt the way it burned there, heavy, working its way up her throat. She swallowed a mouthful of tea to try and wash it away. She hated that he was so perceptive, that he had read her so easily. She hated more that she had been so weak as to let him bother her. 

She stalked up the stairs taking them two at a time. There was a shadow at the top and she stopped suddenly, her tea slopping over the rim of her cup and splattering to the floor.

Chloe stared down at her, eyes wide. She put her hands to her hips and smiled. “There you are.”

“Just went to get a drink.” Nadine’s heart was hammering against the knot of worry. She felt a little sick.

“Well you’ve got it so come on, let’s back in bed.” Chloe turned and headed back to the bedroom. Nadine followed after her like the good little heartsick puppy Sam thought she was. 

Chloe climbed back on the bed, yawning hugely. She dropped back on the pillows and patted the space next to her. Nadine set her mug down on the bedside table and got on the bed. She propped her pillows up and lay back against them.

“I know you’re still not sold on this job,” Chloe said. “And I don’t blame you. Here’s a deal. We check out this little party tomorrow and if after that this still seems like a bust we’re out.”

“You mean it?” Nadine turned to her.

“Yeah. It’s not like we’ve been offered a definite payday.” Chloe slid down the bed and pulled the sheets up. “Now go to sleep. You’re worrying is far too loud and it’s keeping me awake.”

“I’ve just got to check my emails.” She grabbed her phone and opened an email sent from one of her contacts, it was titled: Cseszneky security.

She read over the brief email and then again. “Oh shit,” she said softly. Why could these jobs never be simple and safe?


End file.
